Awakened after Centuries
by ImooShi003
Summary: Something has awakened inside Kagome. Who is Kagome really? These mysterious people claim to know her.
1. Chapter 1

A New Soul and Changes

AN: Hello everyone ~ ! I'm back. I was able to upload this new story because I didn't have much homework as the other weeks. Although I have a project for Spanish. -sigh- Well on with the story ne ~ ? ^^

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I love her work. ^^**

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Hurtful betrayal

Kagome walked through the forest, searching Inuyasha. Closing in on the location he was in, she heard two voices speaking to each other. One female and one male.

"Surely it is Inuyasha telling Kikyo to live in peace and move on." Kagome thought reassuring herself that Inuyasha isn't just going to backstab her. Arriving to the scene, she listened as her heart began to ache.

**In the clearing with Inuyasha and Kikyo….**

"Inuyasha you love me don't you?" Kikyo asked looking at Inuyasha with loving eyes.

"I do love you Kikyo and I'll always love you." Inuyasha responding with a soft voice. (Kinda surprising because he is always brash and stubborn :] now on with the story.)

"What about my reincarnation who you seem so protective of?"

"Ahh what are you talking about Kikyo? You're the one for me. I just protect that wench cause she is just a shard detector. Always needing to be rescued and being worthless. Unlike you Kikyo, you can protect yourself. Hey that gives me an idea. Kikyo why don't you join us?"

"I would love to join your group Inuyasha. What about Kagome though?'

"Her? Well lets just say she never came back into this time again."

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tightly. As Kikyo hugged Inuyasha back, she looked at the direction Kagome was hiding at. She smirked as she embraced Inuyasha tighter. Kagome felt her tears threatening to fall. She watched the scene of the two couples' conversation. The words kept repeating in her head. Running away, she scratched and injured herself. Falling on the roots and getting whacked by the branches. Finally, her legs tired out and she fell. Her whole body felt numb as she laid there. Her tears covered up her once happy face. Her eyes losing its glow. Looking up one time before slipping into deep sleep, she saw a dark figure coming closer. To tired to run or move, she laid there as the figure carried her away. Kagome looked again as her vision went blurry. She fell unconscious.

Her last thoughts were "Inuyasha…"

AN: There is my first chapter. Kinda familiar with other stories right. You know about Inuyasha and his betrayals. No worries, it'll be different in the next chapter and more Japanese words will be there. So can you guys guess who that figure was? Please tell me what you think about the new story because I'm going to delete the other one.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**DOWN BELOW **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome's eyes flutter opened. She noticed that she wasn't on the forest ground anymore. Looking around, nothing but darkness except for one window near the ceiling. Trying to move but she felt her hands tied over her head. Memories started coming back to her and her tears were threatening to fall again.**

"**Where am I? Heh, well it doesn't matter. I'm worthless to Inuyasha. Probably the others are thinking that too. Kikyo will be more helpful and useful than me. I have finally outgrown my usefulness." Kagome thought as she glanced down with sorrowful eyes.**

"**Kagome-sama, that hanyou doesn't need you. Nor does he deserve your respect." A mysterious figure came out. **

**Kagome looked up and noticed the figure had a cloak on. Its head could not be seen since a hood was covering it. She saw that another figure had showed up and joined the first. Fear creeped up to Kagome, almost choking her. She was having a hard time trying to breathe. "Who were these people and what do they want with me?" Questions filled Kagome's mind. The figures looked at her as if they knew what she was thinking.**

"**Rest assure Lady Kagome, we mean you no harm. We are here to help you." The figure slightly shorter than the first she saw answered her. "The time for your awakening is now Kagome-sama." The figure taller than the other said.**

**Kagome was panicking. What did the people mean when it was time for her awakening? She then felt her body laying down. The stone table was moving down. She no longer was facing forward, but up towards the ceiling instead. Starting to struggle, the figures were moving towards her. What are they going to do to her?**

"**What are you guys going to do to me?" Kagome yelled at the figures. "Lady Kagome, we have told you, we are going to help you." "Now to rid you of this accursed soul, Kagome-sama. The procedure will be needing you to go into sleep mode though because extracting this foul soul will be excruciating. AKIRA! Bring me the sleeping powder." Hai, Ken-aniki."**

**Akira, younger sister of Ken, ran out and quickly grabbed the sleeping powder. She ran back to Ken and handed him the powder gently. Ken silently thanked her and picked some powder, sprinkling Kagome's face. Kagome slowly closed her eyes, going to deep sleep again. She drifted in the darkness of her mind. Ken started drawing many foreign symbols and characters onto the stone table. Akira came back to her brother with a container already opened.**

**BACK AT THE CAMPING SITE OF THE INU-TACHI…**

**Everyone woke up to the sun. Sango was pissed to no end. Miroku tried his hardest to calm her down. Shippou was still depressed. Everyone was either sad, depressed, or, in Sango's case. Beyond mad. Inuyasha and Kikyou, however, didn't feel these emotions. Last night event did not make the gang happy.**

_**Flashblack…**_

_**Patiently waiting for their brash Inu friend and Kagome, the group were doing what they were normally doing. Miroku rubbing his cheeks that had a red hand printing on it. Sango looking the other way, face red as a tomato. Shippou playing with Kirara. They all snapped out when Inuyasha and Kikyou came into the scene. **_

"_**What is SHE doing here and where is Kagome?" Sango questioned, pointing at Kikyo rudely.**_

"_**Now, now my dear Sango. There must be a reasonable explanation for this. Please put your finger down. Inuyasha, please explain this is a misunderstanding." Miroku faced Inuyasha after cooling down Sango. **_

"_**Kikyou will be joining us on our search for the shards. I will be taking her as my mate." Inuyasha saying straight to the point. **_

_**Sango was fuming mad. He completely avoided the question about Kagome. Baka-yarou!**_

_**Shippou frowned. What happened to his adopted mother. They all went to sleep. Inuyasha jumping on a random tree with Kikyo in his arms. **_

_**End Flashback…**_

"**Baka Inuyasha. I can't believe you forgot about Kagome." Shippou thought as he glared at Inuyasha, who didn't notice it.**

"**Don't worry Kagome, we will find you. I hope…and soon too." Sango thought as she worried. "Wherever you are."**

**The group set off, continuing their journey without their friend.**

**THE UNCONCIOUS KAGOME…**

**Ken was getting ready to end this. Akira was waiting anxiously as she got ready to close the cap of the container. The container that can contain the souls of anyone. Rare to find these. Ken slowly began to pull the soul out. To transfer the soul to the container was difficult. Sweat began to form on his forehead. Something glowed as he tugged harder. **

"**The soul is resisting! Curse that priestess." Ken pulled harder. He finally got it out. Once the soul released the body of Kagome, Ken was slammed into a wall. Akira ran towards her brother.**

"**Aniki!" "Akira, hurry bring the container, NOW! This soul is a feisty one! I could barely keep my hold on it. HURRY!" Ken yelled as he struggled to keep the soul under his control. He pushed it into the container when Akira brought it. Akira slammed the cap shut. The soul didn't give up. It banged against the container hoping it would break. Desperately wanting to go back to the body. Knowing its attempts are futile it calmed.**

**Panting, Ken took a while to get his voice back. Speaking afterwards to his sister. "Now, Akira, you know what to do." "Hai." Akira ran out of their hideout with the soul in the container. Ken fell asleep. Resting his worn-out body from the transfer. "Our mistress will finally be free at last." While deep inside Kagome's body, a beast was coming out of its deep slumber.**

**AN: WOOOO I finally finished yet another chapter. So I need you guys to help me. Should Kagome be evil or good? The story is will be depending on your answer. :] Btw, any questions? If you are going to ask me "If Kagome's soul was taken out then why she still alive.? I will answer that here and now. Lets just say Kagome already had a soul.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akira ran towards the Inu-Tachi. Joy spread throughout her body as she thought of her mistress returning to this world. Smelling the scent of Inuyasha and the group up ahead, she slowly stoped and his behind a tree. Pressing the container closer to her chest tightly, she anxiously waits.

"_So that was the hanyou Lady Kagome has been traveling with. Strange he looks like the late Lord Inutashio who once ruled the western land." _Akira thought as the group was nearing.

**The Inu-Tachi…**

The companions (excluding Kikyo since no one likes her but Inuyasha X3) walked down the dirty road leading to some village. After 5 minutes, Inuyasha caught an unknown scent. He stopped abruptly. The others followed and stiffened to see what was up ahead. " Oi! You bastard come out! I know you are there." Inuyasha yelled out. "Tch a bad-mouthed hanyou…" Akira huffed. She came out, covered in a black cloak and with the jar in her hands. Slowly she began to set the jar down on the road. She stood up and walked away back into the forest.

"Hey! Come back here!" Inuyasha pulled out tetsuisaga from its sheath. "Damn it!" He sheathed tetsuisaga.

"Is that a soul in there?" "Impossible! Nothing can contain a soul but a human body." "What about Kanna's mirror or Kikyo's clay body?" "Hmmm good point." "Anyways its glowing." "That is probably some piece of junk!" The group whispered among themselves minus Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she stared at the jar, which was sitting innocently on the ground. Suddenly a pulse was felt in her chest. She clutched her chest as the pulse got louder and harder. Falling to her knees as her eyes widened. Inuyasha rushed to Kikyo's side quickly as she began to breathe harshly. Couldn't take the pain she fell unconscious.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" Inuyasha shook her body to wake her. He glared at the jar and ran to it. _"I must break that jar if it is the one that is causing Kikyo pain!" _Before being able to even touch it, the glass shattered and the soul flew straight to Kikyo. _"Kuso! It's heading to Kikyo. I'm not going to make it on time." _Inuyasha hastily ran back to Kikyo's fallen figure. The soul disappeared into Kikyo's body before Inuyasha could grab it. _"NOOO!"_

"You idiots! Why didn't you stop it from going in?" The group stared at Inuyasha and then at Kikyo. Their eyes widened as Kikyo's pale face become a natural, healthy skin color. Her cold body soon became warm. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a faint sound of heartbeats coming from Kikyo. "NANI? She's alive!" Everyone was shocked. What the heck just happened? Then they all realized something, Kagome is dead. But who was that person? Inuyasha then picked up Kikyo and everyone started to begin walking again. All in deep thoughts….


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ OMG I forgot to do something in the last 2 chapters….. LOL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 4

**One Year Later…**

The Inu-Tachi…

It has been a year since that mysterious person showed up and Kikyo having a living body.

_**FlashBack**_

_Kikyo's eyes began to flutter as she slowly regained control of her body. "_Where am I_?" _

"_KIKYO! Daijobou?" Inuyasha rushing up to her. "Uhh…Inuyasha? What happened?" Kikyo was confused and shocked as she didn't have her cold voice no longer but a soft voice she had before she died. Inuyasha told her of how she fell unconscious and the soul in the jar had flew into her body. He told her of how she is now alive and have been asleep for 3 days straight. He gave her some water and left the hut for her to think about the events of what had happened. _

"So that means Kagome is dead. Pity." _Kikyo thought. Now she can have Inuyasha for herself. _

_After Kikyo recovered, the Inu-Tachi left once more to search for the Jewel Shards._

_**End Flashback**_

They had built a shrine dedicated to Kagome when they were back in Keade's village. The village was upset for the priestess they came to know and surprised when a living Kikyo showed up. Keade was sad at the news and thought it was strange when the group told what happened. How can a soul be contained in a jar? Now the Inu-Tachi are headed straight to search for the shard Kikyo sensed up in the North.

**In the Den…**

Akira and Ken waited. Today they hope that their mistress would awake from her deep slumber after centuries. Having everything ready for her when she wakes up.

"Mou… Ken-aniki when will she wake up?" Akira asked desperately.

"Be patient. Kagome-sama will awaken and then we will be saved." Ken replied but even he was starting to worry. Did they do the spell correctly? They did do it correctly probably because in the last 12 months Kagome was regaining all her demonic features. All that was left was her mark of heritage.

**In Kagome's mind…**

Kagome was having a conversation with her other self. She was surprised to have learned that her real self was a demon. More importantly, a demon that ruled the North.

_**FlashBack..**_

_Kagome was drifting. " _Where Am I?" _She turned around only to see a pair of red eyes staring back at her. "_AHH!""Calm down child." "Who are you" _A white mist was formed and surrounded Kagome. She squinted her eyes only to see a figure coming towards her. After the mist cleared, her eyes widened. In front of her was herself, but in demon form. _"Who are you?" "Me? I am you of course." replied her demon self. "This is just weird. You can't be me because I am right here." "Oh but on the contrary it is possible in your mind." "Who are you really?" "I am Kagome, Lady of the North. The body you used is mine. I was sealed in here because of my curiosity." "That is impossible. I have used this body which is mine by the way ever since I was born." "Come, I will tell you a tale of what you really are. You will soon be seeing memories as I tell the tale. Hope you are ready."

_Kagome followed the demon who claims that it is Kagome. Listening to the tale, she was shocked. And she soon befriended the demon._

**End Flashback…**

Kagome and her demon self chatted until finally both of them began to see that they were disappearing. "Ahhh what is happening?" "We seem to be merging with one another. It is time we have awakened." "See you later Na?" "I will see you later too Kagome." Together they disappeared into one person.

**Outside in the den…**

On Kagome's face her markings have appeared. A bright light shone throughout the cave waking up Akira and Ken. Both of their faces had grins as they ran to see their mistress.

Kagome opened her eyes as she sat up and looked around the dark room. Hearing sounds of footsteps running to where she is, Kagome got off the alter and stood into a fighting position.

When Akira and Ken saw their mistress they tackled her.

"Milady! You have awoken. We are glad." Kagome stared at them and a smiled graced her lips.

"Akira. Ken. What have you two been up to? Is my land doing well since I was gone?" "Oh Kagome-sama how grateful it is to see you back. We have been doing well thank you." Ken said as he stood up. "Demo, your lands are not." Akira stood up ready to tell of the horrible news. "I would like to hear all the details after I clean and dress myself." "Come Lady Kagome! I have found a hot spring for you to soak in." Akira took Kagome's hands and lead the way to the hot spring. "I shall get your clothes kagome-sama." Ken went into the room and grabbed the clothes Kagome once wore when she ruled the North.

Her outfit looks like Sesshomaru only it was black with pink sakura petals. It had no armor and the sash was white. The northern mark was on her right shoulder. (AN: Not on Kagome's right shoulder but on the Kimono)

Kagome came out of the hot spring feeling refreshed and new. She dressed in her formal kimono Ken happily got for her when he escaped the castle. "Time to retrieve that sword I requested for Totosai to make before I was sealed." They left the cave and headed towards Totosai's cave…

AN: There you go Kagome has awakened. I'll tell you about her past later on. :D Please REVIEW ~ !


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN ! I have been busy now that school is ending. . All my finals are coming up including math and Spanish. Also projects are due. Busy busy busy. I'll have time to update maybe sometime in this month or next. Funny I chose this time to update. My head is loaded with ideas.

Disclaimer: I repeat I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

Kagome's group moved along the road towards Totosai. Along the way, Ken and Akira reported her about the North.

"Ever since your absence Kagome-sama the North have faced some horrible problems. Mostly concerning about ruling your land. We managed to fight some off, but right now we are in a huge crisis. We have waited for your return ever since hoping that you would come back to reclaim your land." Ken reported.

"Lady Kagome, please you must! Since your absent, we grew weak as we fought off those troublesome demons. One came after another. Your people have weakened and some even lost hope of you ever returning. But we still have faith you would come back." Akira explained further more.

"I see. What is the status on the North right now?" Kagome asked as she pondered what she had been notified of.

"The land has been controlled by a vile demon. He goes by the name of Hiroshi

Matsumoto. A evil demon who has taken control of your land. He imprisons those that defy his rule including your faithful servants. We were able to escape under his radar undetected thanks to Hana. But unfortunately, she was caught and put in the dungeon under the castle." Akira told Kagome as she lowered her head after speaking about Hana.

"Furthermore Kagome-sama, your knights have somehow been manipulated. We do not know how he did it because we know you trained them yourself to fight against any intruders. It was possible he used a dark miko to help him. At first we thought they were fine until they turned against us. We didn't know until we saw the looks in their eyes. It was blank, hollow." Ken shuddered at the memory.

"_**So my land has been invaded by a demon." **__A pair of red eyes opened._

"_Oh hey there." Kagome talked with herself. "So you have become my inner demon?" _

"_**That is correct. I am here to help and guide you. Even though I don't have control of my body like used to. But be warned if you ever let your emotions take over I will come out. It will not be pretty cause now you have become my rational side and I have become your irrational side. My body will act solely on instinct if I were to come out." **__With that Kagome's inner demon, who was once the ruler of North went into slumber._

_Kagome then remember when her demon self started teaching her. _

_**Flashback ~**_

"_Now Kagome you must learn the basic about my demon or -ahem-" Demon Kagome coughed, "our demon heritage. Since we will become one I have to teach you all about the kingdom I once ruled and the abilities you will have control over."_

"_I know I have to learn about our demon heritage, but how will I practice my abilities? I barely have control of my miko powers too." Kagome asked as she followed her demon self._

"_Here in your mind, I can generate what you will look like once we have become one. As I generate what you will look, my powers will come with it also. By the way, I must also teach you the way of the sword." Demon Kagome began to chant._

_Kagome glowed blue before she was enveloped in the glow. Once the glow faded out, she came out as a demon. She looked at her wrist and found red stripes upon her now white, ivory, flawless skin. If she was anything like Sesshomaru, she thought, she would have 2 stripes on both of her cheeks. And she was correct._

"_Now let us begin." Demon Kagome swiftly waved her hand. Kagome's mind instantly became a library._

"_Whoa that is cool. I never knew you had such a big library." Kagome started exploring. Staring at the books in awe._

"_This is nothing special compared to the other lords. I do believe Inu-no-taisho had a bigger library. Due to my absence in this world, I was not able to collect as much data as I had before. This was created only how I remembered it to be. I have read these books thousands of times since I was but a young pup and thus memorized them." Demon Kagome said as she walked toward the books and grabbed the necessary ones to teach Kagome._

"_I believe you are familiar with reading these characters no?" Demon Kagome handed the books and scrolls to Kagome. _

"_Yeah after all I did go to school. And you know Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father? " Kagome answered as she took the scrolls and books from her demon self._

"_What is this school you speak of? And yes I knew him since I was a pup. Anyways, first things first. We come from a long lines of Inus. Our demonic heritage is that of a black inu demons. Though our race is on the verge of extinction. It dates back to the ancient times when the lords started to claim a land of their own…." Demon Kagome said as she pointed at the scroll with the picture of a black inu._

_**End Flashback ~ ( AN:/ Heh heh you thought I was going to give you her past no no no no people. You will learn it later though. I am just giving you a taste of her past.)**_

Kagome can still remember all the knowledge she learned about her heritage. And boy was the training harsh. Kagome winced at the memory

_**Another Flashback ~**_

_Kagome fell flat on her butt panting. She gazed up at her demon self who stood in front of her with a cold look._

_When it comes to training, her demon self sure is not very lenient. How many times has she fell on her butt trying to defend herself from death claws coming straight at her fast. It amazed her that she was still able to get up. Surely if she was still a human she would have broke down long ago._

"_Kagome you must learn to block my attacks. When you go out in reality, a demon might just randomly attack you. Swiping its claw until it can taste your blood." Demon Kagome bent down to give a hand._

"_Gomen, but I am not used to this kind of stuff. Not to mention Inuyasha always protects me, but still leaves me for Kikyou." Kagome muttered the last part. _

_Demon's Kagome ears twitched hearing the last part. _"I was not aware Inu-no-Taisho had a second son." _Demon Kagome thought before moving on. "C'mon Kagome. Get up. We must continue. You should have regenerated your energy by now."_

_Kagome got up again. She took her stance. Ridding her thought of Inuyasha and focus on her demon self._

"I see she has become focused now" _Demon Kagome grinned as she prepared as well. "You must always concentrate and never lose your focus on the enemy or they will get the best of you, Kagome…" Demon Kagome, then, raced towards Kagome._

_**End Flashback**_

The day she master all the abilities she had was the day she was happy. Though there was still a lot training coming after. Kagome mentally shuddered. Having a katana trying to stab you was scary. Kagome knew she was not going to go through that again.

_**Another another Flashback ~**_

_Kagome stared at her claws as the power died down. _"I mastered it. I can't believe it! I MASTERED IT! YES!" _Kagome jumped up and down happily at the thought. Who ever knew getting poison to take shape took forever to master._

"_Good job Kagome you have mastered the poison whip. But to perfect it you must train more harder. This have completed 2 out of 3 training. Now that you've mastered telepathy, youkai ball, and cloud including the poison whip we move on to the next step." Demon Kagome formed a katana and smirked evilly. _

"_Uh-oh. Now now please wipe that smirk off your face." Kagome backed away as Demon Kagome threw a katana at Kagome._

"_Now take a stance. Your feet should be apart only 1 feet from each other. Grip your katana with your right hand. It should be on the top near the Tsuba _**(Guard on the Katana. Separates your hand from blade)** _Your left at the bottom. Remember focus. Once you become an expert you should be able to swing a katana with one hand." Demon Kagome took a stance._

_Kagome copied her demon self. She took the handle of the katana as instructed. "How come you know all this stuff. Aren't you a female youkai. Don't they have to learn the art of how to be a lady." She asked her demon self._

"_At a very young age, I was forced to learn." Demon Kagome lowered her head and hand. Her eyes shadowed my her bangs. "Anyways you must learn to use a sword for your own protection. After this, once you awakened, go to Totosai. He should have a sword prepared for you." Demon Kagome shook herself of the thought and took her stance once again._

_Kagome saw how her demon self acted and decided not to ask anymore personal questions. She gulped and readied herself for the torture to begin._

"_Try to block as much attacks I come at you with." Demon Kagome instructed Kagome as she ran forward._

_Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the blow._

_The sounds of swords clanking against each other sounded again and again echoed throughout Kagome's mind._

_**End Flashback ~**_

(AN:/ I'm sure your wondering why so much flashbacks. Well because I bet you all want to know what happened in her mind in that one year right as she was changing physically. I was also about to stop here, but I guess I could continue for you guys ^.^)

Akira, Ken, Kagome still traveling to Totosai.

**With the Inu-Tachi**

The group was still wondering what happened last year. Why is Kikyou alive and what ever happened to their Kagome? Could she really be dead was the question that plague most of their minds.

Shippo wasn't doing that well without his okaa-san. He became depressed each day. Losing hope that he will never see his okaa-san again. The group could feel his aura getting more and more darker.

"We really need to find Kagome." Sango whispered to Miroku as they walked down the path following Inuyasha and his clay pot.

"I do believe she will come back to us if she is still alive. If not, what we could do is mourn for her." Miroku said wisely as his hand crept lower preferably Sango's backside.

-THONK-

"Hentai monk. Now is not the time to even act perverted. " Sango muttered, her face red as she walked ahead leaving Miroku behind.

"It was still worth it." Miroku raised to rub his cheek that had a red mark shaped of a hand.

"Pervert" ran through everyone's head but Miroku's. Even Shippo didn't miss his friend's antic even though he was depressed.

"He will never learn will he." Inuyasha thought with an anime sweat drop.

The tense mood suddenly lightened up thanks to our perverted friend.

**With Kagome**

They had reached Totosai which was still blazing hot with lava spewing everywhere. Kagome had put on her cool façade. Not as cold as Sesshomaru but enough for anyone not to figure out what she was thinking.

As she approached Totosai, who was conversing with Myoga. Myoga suddenly became stiff as he told Totosai to turn around. Totosai turned around and jumped back frightened.

"Totosai. I believe you have my sword. Please hand it over so I may move on and let you go throughout your business once more." Kagome swiftly pulled her hands out.

"Now just a minute. Who are might I ask? I can not just hand over a sword to someone I do not know of. Are you one of my customers or a thief here to distract so another may steal?" Totosai looked back quickly noticing nothing there.

"Maybe this will refresh your mind. I am Kagome. Lady Kagome of the Northern Land. Daughter of Aishin Kurosaki and Sayuki Kurosaki of the Black Inu Clan." Kagome bent down near Totosai face showing her heritage markings and smirked at his shocked face.

"Kami-sama ! My good grace it is lady Kagome. Welcome back. Where have you been all these years?" Myoga, excited, started to jump towards Kagome.

"**Tell them that I have been around, wandering. Don't go into further details. It would seem Myoga doesn't know much, but Totosai does know my story." **

"I have been around, wandering the lands undetected." Kagome replied at Myoga before turning to face Totosai.

"Now Totosai, I have said before that I have come for my sword. Now hand it over. You have received your pay centuries ago. During my wandering I was not able to collect my katana." Kagome said once again.

"Ah yes. You requested for a sword. I believe it is somewhere in the back. Let me go get it." Totosai slowly stood up and walk towards the back. After some rummaging and crashing sounds, he came back holding the shining blade.

"I finished it, I believed, about 3-4 centuries ago. I thought it was strange that you never came to pick it up. I didn't get the sheath, but you can go to Bokusenou and get him to make the sheath for you. By the way, what will you be naming this katana?" Totosai questioned Kagome before handing the sword to her.

"Lets see… I shall name it Takajiro." The sword hummed realizing its master before going silent.

"Though I must warn you. Takajiro may go berserk if you let it fall in the wrong hands. It was made from your fang and you, my dear, are one of the stubborn dogs I know." Totosai warned before sitting down and making himself another cup of tea.

"I shall heed your warning." With that Kagome left with Akira and Ken following behind her. Takajiro wrapped around on the side of her waist with no sheath. Together they walked to Bokusenou.

**With Inu-tachi**

Still heading north. Inuyasha, in the front with Kikyou. Sango and Miroku in the back along with Kirara and Shippo a little behind them.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. The group followed on cue looking around cautiously.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he carefully scanned the area.

*Sniff sniff* Inuyasha's nose twitched. He recognized that scent but it was followed by 2 more.

"Its that mysterious person who put that suspicious jar on the ground. But he is not alone. Plus, they are heading this way." Inuyasha positioned to pull out tetsuisaga.

**With Kagome…**

"I smell dirt and clay soil." Kagome's sensitive nose twitched as it started to itch. "We must be close by to Inuyasha's group. I can practically smell Kikyou from a mile away."

"Lady Kagome" "Kagome-sama" Ken and Akira was on their toes ready to serve their lady.

"Its ok. I can handle this."

**Next Chapter: Reunion.**

**AN:/ Aren't I just evil. :P Stop right at the point they were going to meet. WOW. This is one of the first longest chapters I wrote. About 7 and ¼ pages.**

**Please comment and Review. No flame plz. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Harooooo ~ I am back. 2 month? About two month since I have updated. At least it is better than me updating after 1 year or something. I have promised you that the story will be updated on Saturday or Sunday. Well, ummmm, I didn't lie. It's just that I don't have any ideas on what to write. …. OK then. ^.^ I will answer your questions at the end of this chapter so make sure to check later. Thank you to all that reviewed my story. Chapter 5 had a lot of reviews.

Tank-a-yew to: KagomesDarkHeart, little princess of mercury, anonymous (LOL), Lady Shinagami, Birds That Flies At Dawn (My beta ^.^), Karai-sama, g2fan, , princess of western lands, GreatestGirl, leigh morga, pixiedustcowgirl.

Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for!

Chapter 6

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. He growled slowly, waiting for the mysterious group to come out.

The others got to a battle stance. Kirara transformed into her saber tooth cat form. Shippo ran towards a bush since he didn't have Kagome to cover him. In fact, he had been doing the exact same thing for the past year. Every time the group had encountered a demon, he would run and hide while they took care of the demon. (Poor Shippo ]': )

**With Kagome**

Kagome, Ken, and Akira walked into the clearing.

Kagome's eyes turned towards Inuyasha's group. Her eyes void of the emotions she once had for Inuyasha. Beside her, Ken and Akira stood still. Their figures were tense.

**Both Group's Perspectives :D**

The two groups both stood still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Inuyasha, being brash, took a step forward. "Oi! Are you the one that put that jar down? Who are you! Answer me or face my Tetsusaiga!" To prove his point, Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga until it was pointing at Kagome's group.

"_Still the same Inuyasha. He never changes." _Kagome mentally shakes her head.

"_**So this is Inu-no-taisho's second son. He doesn't seem as smart as his brother, Sesshomaru. But he does carry some of Inu-no-taisho's features."**_

"_Tell me about it. Oh. I have been meaning to ask you. How do you know Sesshomaru?" _

"_**I was supposed to meet him when I become of age. Because of my foolish curiosity, I was never able to meet him."**_

Kagome snapped out of her conversation with her inner demon due to Inuyasha screaming for attention.

"Oi wench are ya deaf! I asked you who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled at the silent group ahead of him. He was getting irritated especially with that damn full demon staring at him with indifference. _"Man what is wrong with that demon. He reminds me of Sesshomaru." _(Remember this is Inuyasha's POV right now. And the reason he's mistaking Kagome as a dude is because Kagome's group are wearing cloaks and they are masking their scent. So he is just assuming that they are guys.)

"I believe you need to learn some manners hanyou, this is Lady Ka—" Akira was interrupted when Kagome's hands lifted indicating that she does not need to talk anymore.

"Akira-imouto, Kagome-sama said she can handle it. Let us wait and see what she will do," Ken whispered to his sister.

"Konnichiwa. I don't believe I have met you. Introduce yourself half-breed," Kagome said as she started walking towards the tense group. Only to stop when Miroku moved in front of Inuyasha.

"I am sorry miss, but our hanyou friend here does not like being called a half-breed. I prefer that you call him Inuyasha. Beside him is a miko named Kikyou. I am a traveling monk. My name is Miroku. The woman with the big boomerang is Sango. She is a demon slayer and her traveling companion, Kirara. And the fox kit is Shippo. We will not harm you, that is, if you don't attack us." Miroku bowed after he introduced everyone. He knew this was a demon of royalty for he saw the markings.

"Hm. Well it seems the monk is polite," Kagome said. She knew them, but she decided to put on an act until she was sure she wanted to show them who she really is.

"You never answered my question wench! Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled as he was getting impatient. It didn't help the fact that this demon was acting just like Sesshomaru.

"Excuse us. Gomen for I have been avoiding your question. I am the Lady of the Northern Lands, Kagome. These two part of my pack, Ken and Akira."

Kagome introduced her group. She saw the reactions of the group at the mention of her name, Kagome. But noticed quickly how the group's tense atmosphere was converted into sadness.

"I believe the one you smelt was Akira. Very keen nose, you have to remember her scent after a year. After all you are a dog demon. I have heard from Akira that the soul within the jar has returned to its owner correct?" Kagome questioned.

"Hai. It has been a year since the revival of Lady Kikyou. We would be very pleased if you would tell how you managed to collect that soul. It used to belong to a special friend of ours," Miroku politely asked.

Akira and Ken knew what their lady was doing and decided to go along with the act. Even though she said that she can handle it, they knew she doesn't know all that had happened when she was asleep.

"The jar had a special spell that allowed anything to be contained within it. Did this soul belong to a priestess by any chance? We happened to pass by a wandering soul and it was sucked into that jar. It was pulsing and I followed where the soul was leading me. It lead me to your group, but I dare not to show myself," Akira explained behind her cloak. None of it was the truth, but the spell that was placed on the jar.

"Yes, our friend was a priestess and her name was Kagome, just like your mistress here," Miroku answered. He wanted to know what happened to Kagome if her soul was wandering around alone. "Do you happen to know what happened to the holder of the soul, Kagome? Was her body nearby at all?"

"We found no body what so ever lying around. If it was, then it was possible a low-level youkai had found itself a meal," Ken replied to Miroku's question. He turned towards Kagome to see her silent.

Sango's face looked shocked. Her friend and who she thought of as a sister, dead. Eaten by a disgusting youkai who was looking for food. Kirara lowered her head. The situation didn't help Shippo's condition either. He heard the whole conversation from afar. The ground below him was wet from his tears. _"Okaa-san is dead. No it's impossible!"_

Inuyasha's face was shadowed by his bangs. _"Kagome's dead. No no no! I promised to protect her. That stupid girl had to go and get herself eaten." _His right fist clutched tightly on Tetsusaiga. (Remember his nose is not as keen as Sesshomaru's to detect lies or deceit.)

The mood was suddenly ruined when Kikyou, who was silent the whole entire time, notched an arrow and aimed it towards the cloaked person in the middle of the opposite sides.

"Monk why is your priestess pointing an arrow at Kagome-sama. We have not even attacked you, yet you dare to point an arrow towards our lady." Ken narrowed his eyes and quickly stood in front of Kagome.

"Lady Kikyou, for what reason are you pointing an arrow at them? They have done nothing wrong. Please lower your bow," Miroku pleaded. He didn't want to start a fight knowing that Inuyasha may not be able to help them win. These demons could possibly kill them without even trying.

"_Just when everything is being settled Kikyou goes and ruins everything,"_ Sango thought as she clinched her teeth. She quickly put her hands on Hiraikotsu.

"Youkai, release your hold on the shikon shards or I will release this arrow killing you," Kikyou threatened the demons in front of her. Now that she has all of her soul, her miko powers return to their normal state as it was before 50 years ago.

"So the once dead miko returns. You are now alive thanks to your soul returning to you. Why is it that you still smell of clay dirt and soil? Have you even bathe yet or—" Kagome was cut off as Kikyou fired the arrow.

The arrow was wrapped up in a dark pink glow as it swirled towards Kagome. Just before it was hit Kagome, the arrow was caught between two pale fingers. The dark purple miko ki that wrapped the arrow quickly dissipated.

"Hn. How you sink so low as to attack an opponent who is not even ready." Kagome snapped the arrow in half. She pulled out Takajiro and got into a stance.

"You had the shikon shards this whole time? Hand it over BITCH!" Inuyasha readied his sword and charged.

Kagome dodged Tetsusaiga's blow. Through her eyes she was able to see how sloppy Inuyasha was swinging Tetsusaiga. She swiftly moved side to side as Inuyasha tries to slice her to pieces. Holding Takajiro in front of her. Both Tetsusaiga and Takajiro clanked against each other with sparks flying out. Each blow Inuyasha threw at her, Kagome evaded. (AN: Sorry I'm not good at battle scenes so please bare with it since I am a noob at this.)

"GRRH! Let's see how you dodge this! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha swung down causing streams of demonic energy to lash out towards Kagome. Kagome jumped up into the air, dodging the wind scar. After the smoke cleared, the ground had been scarred by jagged lines.

"Heh, well that took care of ya." Inuyasha smirked with confidence. Too busy flattering himself; he didn't notice Kagome appearing behind him. Kagome swung Takajiro down, but was intervened with the yell of Hiraikotsu. Hearing the wind shift as Sango's boomerang was closing on her, she jumped up again. Landing on the other side with her group.

"BAKA! Why didn't you pay attention?" Sango screamed at Inuyasha. She expertly caught Hiraikotsu.

"I shall take my leave. I have other business to attend to than to fight with an amateur swordsman." Kagome wrapped Takajiro around her waist once more before turning to the road. Ken and Akira followed since there was no more time to waste.

"Oi! Come back here and fight me! Give us the shards you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at the retreating figure of Kagome.

"I believe these are my shards. Why would I give it to a group who can barely protect themselves?" Kagome held out the shards she had the year before. Not wanting them to chase her, she used her youkai ball and teleported her group three miles away from Inuyasha.

**With Inuyasha**

"Damn her to hell!" Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"If you hadn't been rash to just charge in, we would have just negotiated with her for the shards," Sango said as she put down Hiraikotsu. Then she turned towards Kikyou. "And you! What the hell was that! Why did you just threatened her when you knew she had the shikon shards, you could have just—" Sango was cut off when Kikyou replied with a sharp voice.

"That youkai has the shards and you want to just chat. You know that she has the shards. They were in bad hands. She could just use it to rule the world like Naraku or make these lands crumble."

"At least she was civilized. She is like Sesshomaru in some way. Just not as cold-hearted and ruthless as Sesshomaru, but she, at least, spoke to us instead of going straight to the killing," Sango stated, trying to reason with Kikyou, who just ignored her and walked away.

"One thing I know for sure is that the direction she had just come from was to Totosai's place. Let's go visit the old coot and see if that demon did some damage on him." Inuyasha started to walk down the path opposite of Kagome.

"Shouldn't we follow her and see where she is going, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nah! That wench is probably going to get pissed and I don't feel like fighting her even if she has the shards," Inuyasha replied. On the inside though, he feared that if he was to fight her then she would defeat him and he did not want that to happen. He didn't want to risk his pride and appear weak in front of his pack.

Reluctantly, the group followed Inuyasha.

**Kagome**

Once they had landed, Kagome faced toward her pack.

"I told you guys I could handle it. Why did you intervene in my discussion?" Kagome snarled at her pack as they flinched in fear. Their mistress was pissed.

"You went as far to tell them I am dead. Oh man... It's going to be even more difficult to explain the situation to them when I want to reveal myself. Not to mention Inuyasha probably going to have a cow." Kagome sighed. Pacing back and forth for a while with her right hand pinching the upper half part of her nose. Calming down she told them, "Well let's just move on and get the sheathe for Takajiro and claim my land back."

"We are terribly sorry for the trouble we have caused you Kagome-sama/Lady Kagome!" Both Akira and Ken bowed to their lady, ashamed of what they had done.

"No need to bow. I understand that you just wanted to help me since I don't really know what happened a year ago. My body was still undergoing major changes." Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at her pack.

The group, after sorting out the problem, treaded along the dirt path to Bokusenou.

(AN: How long do you think the conversation was? I look at it as if it was about at least 10-15 minutes. Kagome was actually, you know, pacing back and forth. By the time, Inuyasha's group should have arrived to Totosai's cave right?)

**Inu-Tachi**

The group stopped 15 feet away from the land that surrounded Totosai. They were in a clearing near a waterfall.

"You guys stay here then. I'm gonna go and check up on the old man." Inuyasha waved them a good-bye before he raced straight to Totosai.

The rest settled down. Sango went over to the waterfall and cupped her hand filling it with water before gulping it down. After, she used it to wash her face. Walking back, she sat down next to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama do you supposed what they have said is true about Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned Miroku, who was sitting quietly meditating.

"I don't know, my dear Sango. For one thing I am sure that was no ordinary demoness. I didn't see her aura, she was masking it but somehow I can feel that she is very powerful," Miroku answered Sango's question.

Satisfied with the answer, Sango stayed silent, unaware of the prying hands of a certain perverted monk next to her.

-You have got to play Miroku's theme song here ^.^ its more funny that way.-

A big thwack was heard throughout the surrounding area, scaring the birds out of the trees they were residing in.

"Idiot. Baka hentai." Sango scooted further from Miroku.

"Sango, my dear, you don't really need to give me the cold shoulders. I told you all before it is not me. It is this cursed hand of mine," Miroku pleaded with a big, giant red bump upon his head.

"Idiot," Shippo thought while he was playing with Kirara. Kirara mewed and shook her head at her mistress friend.

**With Inuyasha**

Hearing the thwack, Inuyasha sweat-dropped. "Hentai."

Reaching the entrance of the cave, he yelled, "Oiiii! Old man, you still alive or what."

He sniffed the area, not smelling anything that smelt like a dead carcass.

"Oh my. Well if it isn't Lord Inuyasha. What brings you here?" Myoga jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Myoga? That's weird. You're not dead? Wait, I take it back. Let me guess, you ran away when Totosai was attacked by that demoness thus saving your own ass. Am I right?" Inuyasha guessed, pulling Myoga off his shoulders.

"What are you talking about Lord Inuyasha? We were not attacked." Myoga struggled to get free from Inuyasha's claws.

"Then where is the old man?"

"Why, Totosai-san is out to collect some materials. He should be back in couple of minutes or so. Why are you here Lord Inuyasha?"

"I came to check on you guys and get some answers. We had just encountered a demoness coming from your direction."

"Oh. It was Lady Kagome of the Northern lands. Right?"

"Ya. So she wasn't lying about her heritage then. Did you guys know she had jewel shards?"

"Well no. But no worries, Master Inuyasha, Lady Kagome will keep the shards safe." Myoga smiled.

"Tell me, Myoga. Do you know anything about that wench and her pack?"

"Gomen, Master Inuyasha, but I don't know anything about her. I believe she is even older than you, but just younger than your older half-brother Sessho—"

"Don't say his damn name! He pisses me off. Everything about him pisses me off. The fact is that he calls me a worthless hanyou."

"Anyways, Totosai should be returning about now." Myoga turned to see Totosai coming in carrying materials in all different shapes.

"Oh. Well if it isn't Inuyasha. What brings you hear dear boy? Would you like some tea?"

Totosai walked to the back of his cave dumping the items. He shuffled around his cave, tripping a few times, to look for his teapot. Inuyasha sweat-dropped at the scene.

"_That old man may be a demon, but he is getting old."_

After Totosai sat down beside Inuyasha, settling the teapot over the fire. "Yosh. That will do." Turning to Inuyasha, "What is it you are here for Inuyasha? Did you break Tetsusaiga again?" His eyes had a spark as he pulled out his pliers. Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth at the sight of the pliers. "No you stupid old man!" Inuyasha bonked Totosai's head. Sporting a big red bump on top of his head Totosai continued, "Sou ka. Then what is it Inuyasha?"

"I have questions about that damn wench that just visited you. She may be royalty, but she sounds just like fucking Sesshomaru. Just who the hell is she?"

"I can tell you of her past Inuyasha. I have known her when she was but a pup. I can tell you one thing. Never go into battle with her unless you are at least Sesshomaru's level." Totosai calmly warned. He began to pour the tea, handing it to Myoga before pouring another cup of tea.

"Just what are ya talking about? I can handle that wench easily. She is after all a damn wo—"

"I have seen her fight, Inuyasha. Don't just judge her by her looks and gender. She is just as strong as Sesshomaru." Totosai cut Inuyasha off and handed him his cup of tea. Inuyasha grumbled and accepted the cup.

Myoga, who was silent the whole time, questioned, "So what can you tell us about her past Totosai-san? I am very curious about her." He sipped his cup of tea.

"Ok. I shall tell you of her past. No interruptions what so ever." Totosai sipped his tea and slowed down his breathing.

He began the tale, "Her past was a sad one. On top of the fact that she had lost her parents at her young age. She was forced to take over the lands at an early age and saw many things a child should have never seen."

**Kagome**

The group arrived to Bokusenou, the wise tree demon.

"Bokusenou-san, please wake up. I have a request for you."

Slowly, Bokusenou's eyes lifted up. "Why if it isn't Lady Kagome. I haven't seen you for the last four centuries. Not since you wanted to know who Midoriko was. What is it you need, Kagome-sama?"

"Hai. Hisashiburi ne Bokusenou-san. I would like you to make a sheath for Takajiro here. I request that the sheath has a strong durability." Holding Takajiro out towards Bokusenou, who grabbed it with his branch. Pulling it into the leaves and began forming the sheath.

"This will take some time for I am very old, Kagome-sama."

"It is alright. I understand. You may call me Kagome. No honorifics. You are after all to be respected because you are wise Bokusenou-san." Kagome let a small smile form.

"I see. Well then, you may call me Bokusenou. Here you are. This sheath is made from my wood. I added a little of my ki so it may be durable. Nothing should be able to break it." He handed Kagome back her katana.

"Arigatou, Bokusenou. I wish we could talk more but I have to take back my lands." Strapping Takajiro, who was sheathed, beside her waist, she said, "Akira. Ken. We return to the North. I'd like to give this Hiroshi demon a little greeting."

"HAI!"

"Wait, Kagome. I wanted to ask you. What did happen to you during these past centuries?"

_What do I do? Kagome panicked at the question._

_**Calm down. Just tell him the truth. Bokusenou will understand. Do not fret of this.**_

"I was trapped. Specifically sealed by a certain miko. I am sorry, but may it be possible for me to tell you some other time?" Kagome replied.

"Sou ka. Very well. I wish you luck on your journey." Bokusenou slowly closed his eyes, falling into sleep.

"Arigatou. Bokusenou…. I hope you live for many years to come." Kagome eyes softened.

"Ikouzou." Kagome began to walk in the direction of the northern castle. Akira and Ken following after her.

End

Whhoooo. Man I am tired. I spent most of my time goofing off until I was in the mood to write something. ANYWAYS… some of your questions are going to be answered.

Karai-sama: Kagome will tell the group that it is her. Just not now. Shippou. Hm? Judging right now. He doesn't recognize her at all but he will in a couple of chapters. And Sesshomaru will come into the picture later. Probably two chapters or three.

Princess of western lands: You have some questions that are answered in this chapter. But the others. If I answer them I will be revealing some things. One thing though. Demon Kagome doesn't know about Kagome's language because she was not awake at the time to watch what the human Kagome saw or hear. She was asleep.

I will now answer some weird stuff going on this chapter.

1. Kagome knows what to say to Bokusenou because her inner demon is telling her what to say.

2. Akira and Ken are speaking honorifics with Kagome. But later on they will stop.

3. Takajiro holds hidden awesome powers so its sheath doesn't need to be powerful too.

4. Her past will be posted on the next chapter. It might be long, it might be short. Who knows?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Greetings and Merry Christmas. A little late though. Sorry my faithful reviewers. It's been 4 months since the last update. I am sorry for not updating at all. High school has been a pain in the butt for me. Not really, it is just that I have mountains of projects to do and study guides for the upcoming finals that ends the semester. Ugh. I am only updating because I felt the need to and the fact is that I have been neglecting you guys for a while. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for ever since August. I am going to update a chapter on New Years before or after. It depends on my mood. Not sure if my beta is on a trip or something.

PS: Thank you for those that had favorite my story I appreciate it. ^.^

Chapter 7: Kagome's past

_A child ran across the battlefield. Her kimono soiled with dirt and mud. _

"_Mama! Papa! Where are you?" The lonely child cried out. "Lady Kagome!" The young girl looked up, eyes glistening with tears. "Hiroki!" The guard picked up the young child. "There you are lady Kagome. We were worried about you. Why are you out here? Don't you know it is dangerous?" "Where are mama and papa?" The guard stiffened at her question. Kagome sensed something was wrong and looked at the guard with a worried face. _

"_The lord and lady….." Hiroki's face was shadowed. A lone tear dripped down his face. "died."_

"_Usotsuki." (Liar) Kagome made a nervous smile. "Uso da yo ne?" (It's a lie right?) _

_The guard remained silent. He didn't want to utter another word that might cause everything to collapse._

"_Hiroki? Uso da yo ne? NE? Onegai (please) say that it is. HIROKI!" Kagome began to yell at the guard desperately. She grabbed his face harshly and looked at him directly. Her eyes widen at what she witnessed. Hiroki, the guard who was always hard as a rock, was crying. Seeing that face, Kagome felt her world had gone black. Everything was empty. Then something inside her snapped._

_Red glowing eyes opened and glared at the world. Kagome had let her demon side out. Running on her instinct, she ran towards the enemy. The scream of the enemy echoed throughout the whole entire battlefield. Everyone froze and watched the gruesome scene._

"Mama…"

"_Impossible, she isn't supposed to release her inner demon yet! RETREAT!" The enemy looked back at their fallen comrade who has been shredded to pieces._

"Papa…"

_Blood splattered the ground. The once beautiful castle wall had been painted with red. The gardens and field had been soiled with the tainted blood of the enemy. A sick grin pasted on the young Kagome._

"_Hey. Why are you running away? You guys were planning on killing off the bloodline of the Black Inu ne? NE? Then fight me! Kill me! That is if you can. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Why did you leave me behind? Let me come with you."

_One by one, the opposing side was killed. Their corpses were shredded by the claws of the once young innocent Kagome. The castle knights froze at the sight of their mistress. It was better this way right? Kagome froze on her last kill and noticed the sight of her hands stained in blood._

"_Hiroki…" The guard who stood still the whole entire time turned his attention to the young child._

"_Hai?"_

"_Does this make me a bad person? I killed so many today."_

"_iie milady. You have saved us all." Hiroki looked at Kagome who was slowly calming down. Her red eyes still glowing as she stared at her blood covered hands._

"_Ne Hiroki."_

"_Hai milady?"_

"_Let me see my parents one more time." Kagome voiced her request before she blacked out._

_Hiroki caught Kagome before she hit the ground. He turned towards the knights on the field._

"_Begin cleaning up. Find the lord and lady. We must have a proper burial for them. We shall fulfill this request for Lady Kagome." Hiroki commanded the knights as he slowly walked into the palace and place Kagome on her bed._

"_What a horrible day this had been. I just hope Lady Kagome isn't damaged from this."_

_Hiroki left the room and began the preparations for the burial._

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You mean to tell me that the wench killed the enemy. Like all of them? Uso (No way)! Inuyasha interrupted the story.

"Urusai baka! I said no interruptions didn't I? Yes she did. She killed every last one of them. Her mother and father died in battle." Totosai whacked Inuyasha in the head. "Now as I was saying…"

_Kagome woke up on her bed. _

"_Ah. Lady Kagome. You have awakened. Would you like some breakfast before going to the burial of the lord and lady?" The maid asked the young child._

"_I would like to see my parents before eating. Arigatou (Thank you)."_

"_Wakarimashta(Understood) Lady Kagome. Here is your kimono we prepared for you for the funeral." The maid left the kimono next to Kagome and bowed before closing the door lightly. _

_The kimono was black with silver linings. It had sakura petals imprinted on it. The sash was red._

_Kagome began undressing her yutaka she had been wearing. (AN: The maid dressed her the night before.) She tied the sash around her after wearing the kimono._

_Walking down the hallway and stairs, she headed straight towards the gardens._

_In the gardens, knights and servants lined up bowing toward Kagome. At the end of the line, there lay both her mother and father. They lay in a coffin side by side. Kagome ran towards them, not bothering to pay attention to those around her._

_Her eyes began to shed tears for her beloved parents. She grasped their clothes with each of her hand and gazed at their stone faces. Never again would she see them smile at her or would she hear them speak to her. Kagome pressed her soaked face against each of their clothes taking in their scent. Not caring about the scent of decay reaching her sensitive nose or the fact that her tears are soaking their clothes._

"_Lady Kagome shall we commence the start of the burial?" Hiroki asked her. His face was grim, and his eyes filled with sorrow._

"_Mm. You can start now." Kagome let go of her parents and backed away._

"_Here, Lady Kagome. You can put this gift for them; I think they will appreciate it." Hiroki held out two flowers._

"_Hm. Yellow __zinnia. Good choice Hiroki. Arigatou." Kagome wiped the dry tears from her face and smiled as she took the flowers from Hiroki's hand. She placed them in the coffin._

"_I'll always remember you, my loving mother and my caring father."_

_Drops of rain began pouring down. The castle stood there mourning for the loss of their king and queen._

**End.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN:/ Ho ho ho :D so it seems that I decided to update after the New Years. Ugh omg last Friday the 13th really got me. I got bad luck for the whole day T^T everywhere I turned. Probably because I didn't acknowledge that day and it ended up biting me in the butt. Oh well. Whatever. By the way, I can't believe so many of you favorite my story XD it made me so happy just seeing my email filled with story alerts. You guys made my day so I decided to post this update.

Chapter 8: Kagome's Past Part 2

_After the burial of the Lord and Lady, the castle became gloomy as they mourned over their loss. Kagome had shut herself in her room and spent the time staring at the ceiling. Hiroki passed by the hallways to check up on Kagome. He understood her feelings and decided to leave her be. Days went by. Eventually the castle went back to the way it was, but there was this sense of emptiness throughout the whole place. The halls that were once bright and cheerful became desolate and dull. Everything was cold and dark. Word had travel fast through the lands that the lord and lady of the North had died. Many denied that their beloved lord was dead. Rumors sprung up in different parts of the lands. The other lords immediately planned to have a meeting concerning the Northern Lands._

_The southern lord, Lord Ryutaro, came to visit and find if rumors have been true. Did his friend really die?_

"_Welcome, Lord Ryutaro. We are sorry for the conditions the castle is in. It would be best if you come at a later time." Hiroki bowed to the southern lord. He knew that the lord was closest to his lord Aishin for they had been comrades ever since they were but pups. _

"_It would seem that the rumors are true. I'm sorry for your loss. I can't believe that Lord Aishin had perished in battle. If only I had known this attack would have happened, I could have STOPED THIS!" Ryutaro clenched his fist and punched a nearby wall. A cracked hole shaped like a fist appeared._

"_My apologies. I will handle this minor damage I have caused."_

"_It's okay, Ryutaro-sama. I understand what you are feeling now. Even young Kagome blames herself."_

_Ryutaro was known to be able to tell when an enemy would attack using his spy network he had placed all around the villages .He was to be feared by both lawbreakers and enemy forces because he punished them without mercy. With this incident, it damaged his pride. For this to happen under their very noses, he had realized too late as their opponents made their move. (An: Lord Ryutaro is a dragon demon.)_

"_How is little Kagome? Is she taking this well?"_

"_Iie (no), Ryutaro-sama. She has shut herself in her room."_

"_I see. What will happen to the kingdom now? Who is to rule?"_

"_We can't make that decision yet until Lady Kagome has recovered."_

"_Perhaps I should speak with her. Maybe it will help her get better faster."_

"_That is a splendid idea. It would only be natural she will respond to you better than to us. How long will you be staying here?"_

"_I will stay here for the next four days."_

_Hiroki grabbed the nearest servant. "Prepare Lord Ryutaro a room in the south wing." The servant hastily ran to tell the others._

"_I shall be seeing Kagome if you need me." Lord Ryutaro made his way towards the northern wing where Kagome resided. As he neared the room, he glanced around the empty hallway. _"It would seem the castle servants would not dare to enter the eastern wing, not until young Kagome comes out." _He shook his head and walked towards the room at the end of the hallway. Lord Ryutaro knocked lightly and waited. There was no answer. He took it as a sign to open the door. The door creaked as he slowly opened it. Inside the room laid Kagome, facing towards the ceiling. Her face showed she was in a daze. He stood before and lightly patted her face to get her attention._

"_Oi. Brat. Wake up. It's uncle Ryutaro."_

_Kagome blinked and stared at his face. She sat up and stared at him confused. "Uncle Ryutaro. What are you doing here?" Her voice was emotionless yet she had a confused expression upon her face. _

_Lord Ryutaro narrowed his eyes when he heard her speak. _"She has been traumatized. Poor pup."

"_Are you okay Kagome?" _

"_Hai (Yes), I am fine. Why do you ask?" _

"_Your father and mother have died. I understand that you blame yourself, but I will not tolerate the future lady of the northern lands to be like this. You must realize now that you have to move on with your life. Your parents would want you to do the same. Let their memories stay with you, but at the same time you must let them go." Lord Ryutaro put on a strained smile as he tried to convince Kagome to let the past go, but cherish the memories she had with her parents. _"What am I saying? How can I tell her to move on when even I can't?"

"_Uncle Ryutaro, you're crying." Kagome lifted her hand to wipe his tears._

"_Gomen ne (sorry)."_

"_You know what Uncle Ryutaro? I decided to take your advice. I will move on for you, mama, papa, Hiroki, and everyone in the castle. Just don't cry anymore ne?" Kagome smiled for the first time after the burial._

"_Hai. So what will you do now? I don't believe you can rule if you stay in this room forever. Come on! Let's go eat." Lord Ryutaro carried Kagome up on his shoulders. If he had to become her guardian, he would._

_(An: I really wanted to stop here but after looking at how many pages I wrote [only 2] I chose to continue it._

_**4 days later…**_

"_Ehhh!. Uncle Ryutaro, you're leaving! Doushite (Why)? Stay a little longer. Onegai (please)!" Kagome tugged on Lord Ryutaro's hakama. She tried to drag him back towards the castle. Her efforts were futile because she was barely able to move him at all. She stopped when she felt a hand patting her head softly._

"_Gomen, Kagome. Demo (But) I must return to my lands and check my people. You be a good little girl and keep practicing those moves I taught you." Lord Ryutaro kneeled down to Kagome's height and smiled at her as he rubbed her head._

"_Fine, I will let you go now, but you better come visit me sooner. Ja ne (See you later)," She hmphed and walked back in the castle. Lord Ryutaro chuckled and stared at her back before he left. _

_"Hai. Hai." He stepped out of the gates, looking back one last time before leaving._

_Kagome had gone to the training room to practice her moves. (AN: The moves are the poison whip and sword practice)._

_**Later that night**_

_Two demons dressed in black stealthily climbed the high walls of the castle. They landed on the balcony and this balcony happened to be connected to Kagome's room._

"_Tch. Why do we have to kill the brat? She is weak and defenseless. What harm can she even cause to one of us?" one of the demons questioned, irritated. He was whacked in the head by another._

"_Idiot! Our lord told us to dispose all of the Black Inu Clan. What would happen if he found that we have failed yet again? Must I remind you we retreated and left her alive?" The second demon whispered harshly and the first one. _

"_Mataku (Geez). Let's just get it over with. I want to eat later."_

_They both carefully opened the balcony door and surveyed the area. On the bed they saw a black head underneath the covers. Grinning at one another, they took out their daggers positioning over the body. Looking at each other, they both signaled each other on a count of three. _"Ichi (one)," t_he first demon started the count. _"Ni (two). San (three)!" _Raising their daggers high, they plunged down._

_The air was silent. No screams or sounds were heard. Confused, they looked down below them to find the covers spread out and empty. Quickly, they tried to find Kagome. Their heads moved all around the room to find the young pup, only to see nothing. _

"_Where did she go?" _

"_I don't fucking know!"_

_Both assassins were distracted as they tried to locate the little girl. Before anyone can say anything, a sword was pierced through the second demon's back. The first demon watched as his comrade stumped to the ground. The blood was quickly staining the carpet floor. His eyes widened as he stared at the dead body that was once his companion. After looking at the sight, he observed the killer. His confused eyes became fearful when he saw the young child. Her eyes were cold as she stared at her target. She swiftly pulled her sword from the corpse and faced at the assassin._

"_So Ka (I see). You guys were planning on killing me. Is that correct or am I mistaken?" _

"_Tch. For a pup, you are skilled, but that doesn't make a difference. I am more experienced than you, and I intend on finishing my mission tonight despite losing a comrade." His fearful eyes became full of confidence. He smirked and pulled out his katana (sword) from his back._

"_Answer my question." Kagome positioned herself in a stance facing her opponent._

"_Heh. You are correct. We were planning on killing you. Once we kill you, our lord will take over this land which was rightfully his from the beginning." He raced towards Kagome with his sword straight-forward._

_Kagome dodged, but he came swinging his sword. She blocked his blow and countered back with her own strength. She came at him with her sword angled to slash his chest. He placed his sword to his chest to shield the blow only to find himself sliced at his lower abdomen. She kicked him in the chest before landing couple feet away from him._

"_Not bad for a pup. Where did you learn those moves?" They circled each other, neither one wanting to move from their place._

"_You're pathetic. I don't want to fight an opponent who is weak. As to where I learn my moves, it is not of your concern." Kagome lowered her sword._

"_Why you-? You know what? You know why your parents are dead? They died because of you. They died because of what you are. They fear that the day you become that monster is the day everything will fall apart. I bet you don't even know what I am talking about do you? I'll tell you something that will shock you. The reason we come to kill you is because you house something that has been dormant for many years. When it awakens it will kill everything in its path including the ones you love. They wanted to warn us to not get you upset, that is when we realized that you had it within you. Why they wanted to protect you and shield you from everything. They died being grateful that they didn't have to deal with you when you are released." He grinned madly feeling satisfied after looking at the horror on her face._

"_Usosuki (Liar)! My parents loved me. They loved me to the very end!" Kagome appeared in front of him and stabbed through his chest. _

"_Keep those words in your head. Do they really see you as someone?" The assassin fell down with a thump._

_Kagome dropped her sword and fell unconscious. The last words the demon said to her echoed in her mind._


	9. NOT A CHAP SORRY!

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

WhyWhatShutup

ImooShi003


End file.
